Cowboy Bebop: This can't be happening!
by TheXMan99
Summary: Okay i was at home minding my own business when i get some wierd e-mail and a link comes up so i click it and BAM! I end up in the Bebop universe! how am I gonna cope with this? my own OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first take on Bebop so enjoy!!**

Chapter 1: The beginning

Was this all real? Was I dreaming? Or did I finally lose my mind and create all of this? I wasn't sure of anything at that time when it all happened I was confused, scared and…..just…..well I wasn't sure what else to think, my name is TJ this is my story.

It all started one night when I was at home………

MAY 10th 2008

I was at home and as usual I had a long day at college and I just got off work and I decided to wash, change and head straight for the PC and talk with my friends and see what was new.

I went on my videos to put an episode of my favourite anime Cowboy Bebop, I always liked it since I was young and I enjoyed their escapades, I even go to their main website to see any news on the next series. I was in the middle of watching when I got a notification that a message was in my inbox I looked at it and it was odd but I didn't see much information it read:

BEBOP

SAVIOUR

DANGER

DESTINY

HELP

And following the message was a link below.

USEVASLLIWSISNEGTCEJORP

It didn't make sense to me but I was urged to click it and see, and so I did but little did I know….

All I could remember was my screen went a funny colour and something began to come out of it, it was like some sort of gateway I was taken aback from it but upon further investigation I just out of instinct touched it and I felt a great force just pull me in and before I knew it I was just travelling through this thing and all I could remember was a bright light and I just blacked out.

I awoke in a room, it looked like one of those hospital rooms minus windows but I was strapped to a bed and surrounded by medical staff who looked at me with interest.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Looks like this one still has all of his brain functions working." one of the people said.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"He's asking us questions, should we tell him?" another person said.

"Boy do you know what year it is?" another person said.

"Yeah it's 2008 last time I checked." I said.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"You are at a research facility, my team found you in a cryogenic tube, I don't know how you survived but we managed to save your life with some of our nanotechnology." he said.

I wasn't stupid but I knew a thing or two about nanos and they were advanced bits of tech In the world today and…

__

Wait did he just say cryogenic tube? and I survived but needed to use nanos to save me?

What the hell is going on here??

I have to get out of here I ain't stayin in some research facility and being someone's guinea pig for life.

I looked at my surroundings a little more and saw some surgical tools and some…needles, I really hated needles, _okay now I really have to get out of here no-one is sticking any sort of needles into my body!!_

I looked over and saw they were leaving and I asked.

"Hey, can I go to the restroom please?" I asked.

They looked at each other and just looked back and said.

"Okay I guess we can let you do that, you don't pose much of a threat but we need you to stay here so we can observe you a little more." one of them said.

They took the straps off of me and I was taken to a rest room, I was accompanied by an armed guard, _why would they need an armed guard to take me to the restroom? _I thought to myself but I just went with him and he looked like he was carrying out an important mission or something I just looked at the floor as we were walking and when we arrived he looked at me and said.

"Five minutes kid and we go back ok?" he said.

I nodded and went in, well at least the toilets were clean but looked a little different but I used it and I rinsed my face in the sink.

__

How am I gonna escape from here? And how did I end up here?

Maybe if I can trick the guard to come in here and I could knock him out and steal his uniform and make my escape posing as a guard…yeah it might work.

I began to fake a stomach ache and I made my moans of pain even louder as he quickly rushed in to inspect.

"Hey kid what's wrong are you o…ahhhh…….ooof"

I just hit him in the nads as hard as I could, and I saw him trying to get up but I saw the nightstick around his waist and grabbed it and used it on him but however it wasn't an ordinary nightstick, it shot out some volts of electricity which stunned him. I checked his pulse to see if I did kill him…thank god I didn't!!

I dragged him into the cubicle after taking his clothes off and used these weird looking cuffs and cuffed him to the railing of the toilet and used the toilet paper to gag him I began putting the uniform on, it was quite comfortable but a little tight around the crouch but ok I guess. I saw that I had the basic equipment including a handgun, I knew how to use it as I did that month in the army and I do have my basic combat skills, including my background in mixed martial arts and wrestling, I only did around 3 years of it.

I looked around and made my way out of the restroom and acted naturally..well as a trained security personnel would and tried to walk around the place in hopes of finding the exit and get the hell out of here. I eventually found the exit and I needed to get past the guard, so I thought of a plan and hopefully it would work.

I approached the desk and looked him straight in the eye and said.

"Hey man how's it going?" I asked.

He looked at me and said.

"Wait a minute! Are you…..

__

Oh crap he's gonna raise the alarm and I'll get my ass kicked for sure!!

"The new guy right?, well you're a bit late to be taking post, but don't worry bout it kid we all make mistakes on our first day, anyway I gotta go just keep to your post and try not to screw up ok?" he said.

"Ok um no problem man see ya soon" _not for a loooonnngg time I hope. _I thought to myself.

As he began leaving I saw my opportunity and opened the door and I saw my way out and like a bat outta hell I ran for my life and I got out and ran right out of the grounds and ran right into the woods and as I did I could hear the alarm being raised.

__

Oh shit, they know I escaped, where the hell am I?

I just had to know and I ran and ran for hours, until I got tired I stopped for a minute and I saw dead ahead a city I ran for it in hopes of finding help or an explanation. I was strolling through the alleyways which did not look familiar but gave a feeling of me knowing it but not being there. I saw on the left hand side a bar I wasn't sure to go in or what but I heard sirens and the sound of dogs in the distance. _you have got to be kidding me, why are they after me and why am I so important to them, what in the freakin hell is going on here!! _I thought to myself.

I didn't waste anymore time and went in, as I went in it looked like a shady place filled with the scum of the earth, they looked but went back to their drinks I went forward and went up to the bar and asked for a drink. He poured it and asked for money.

"That will be 30 wulongs please" he said.

I looked in disbelief, _wait a minute, wulongs, no…it…can't _…_be possible…no it's impossible!!_

As I was thinking the most impossible of things some of the security force came bursting in and they held their guns up to me.

"Freeze kid!!, whether you like it or not you're coming back with us even if it means by force!!" he shouted.

"Ok how bout NO!! I refuse to be someone's pet project ok so screw you!!" I said and ran for the back way they began shooting, they nearly got me but I ran as fast as I could and ran into a dead end, I was trapped.

They all found me and armed their guns at me. _looks like this is the end..I never thought I would die today…_as I closed my eyes I heard some voices.

"It take all of you guys to get one kid, man you're bosses must be getting desperate." one of the voices said.

And I heard some punching and some kicking and fighting going on and a couple of gunshots, I opened my eyes and saw two familiar guys fighting them.

__

Wait a sec… it can't be…I'm going insane.

I saw a security guy raise his gun to the older guy and I went for him.

"Look out!!" I yelled.

He looked and I pushed him out of the way and I took the bullet for him right in the shoulder. It was the most painful experience in my life, as I looked up I heard them say.

"Spike we need to get out of here now there's too many of them." he said.

"Ok but what about the kid?" Spike said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, we're taking him ok?" He said.

"You're kidding me right the bebop is crowded enough, ok fine but we need to talk bout this later. Spike said.

All I could remember was him carrying me out of there and I blacked out.

**Well what you think? reviews to tell me more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay but it has been one of those weeks!! anyway here it is enjoy!!**

Chapter 2: A crazy dream?

I awoke and as I tried to get up my shoulder was in pain, _okay it was no dream..I think? _I fell back down to look at my surroundings and realised I was lying on a familiar yellow couch and seeing other items like a coffee table, a small fridge and a TV.

__

Oh great where am I now? I go from one place to another and get kidnapped again

_and plus I get shot, oh this has to be the worst day of my life!!_

As I was about to get up I heard voices so I faked being asleep.

"Well he hasn't got much on him, all he had was his wallet with some cards which look like some forms of ID but I've never seen them before." a voice said.

"Yeah and he has no form of cash on him either, it was a waste of our time helping him, but he did have something useful on him." Spike said.

"What's that?" he said.

"He had a lighter on him, but why have a lighter if you don't smoke?" Spike asked.

"Well I don't know? and anyway dinner will be served soon and as soon as he wakes up we're gonna get some answers out of him." he said.

"Okay but what about the girls? aren't they gonna wanna know why we have an unconscious stranger aboard our ship." Spike said.

"Well we'll tell them what happened and they can also be here when we get answers out of him." he said.

__

How am I gonna explain this? I don't even know how I got there in the first place? And why do I get the feeling I'm someplace that I recognise?

I opened my eyes again and I decided to try and make sense of where I was by looking around the place.

I walked quietly around the area, I was getting more feelings that I have been here before, but I continued on and saw a room which looked like a flight deck, and as I looked out the window it showed…..a red planet.

__

What the…where in the hell am I ? I mean first I'm in some lab then I'm being chased through a city, then I nearly get killed and now I'm onboard some ship and looking at a red planet which I…have…seen…before.

I began to realise where I was but I had to know if I was in the place I thought I was, but that was until I heard the door open.

A person walked in and saw me but just went up to me naturally.

"Beautiful ain't it?" he said.

"Yeah but this planet, what's it called?" I asked.

"Last time I checked it was called Mars." he said.

I turned to look, it was Spike!?

__

Okay now I must be going crazy, I'm seeing and talking to Spike from the Cowboy Bebop series…Okay don't panic just remain calm..act..natural.

"But..that means…I'm millions of miles away from home." I said.

"So where is home?" Spike said.

"Last place I was, is Earth." I said.

"Wait you're from Earth?" he asked.

"Yeah I lived in the United States from Detroit, Michigan." I answered.

"The ancient country? Ok kid you need to start answering some questions, so we can find out if you are actually telling the truth." he said.

I looked at him in complete innocence and I knew now that I was on board the Bebop ship. He took me into the living area which I knew instantly and saw the normal yellow couch with the glass coffee table and crappy old TV and I sat down and he and the man next to him who I knew now was Jet, he was the owner of this vessel and he gave me a piercing look.

"Ok first off I wanna thank you for taking that bullet for me, even though my partner wouldn't I'm glad someone did." Jet said.

"Hey now, the only reason I couldn't was, I was too busy beating those guys up and anyway what's that got to do with this!?" Spike said.

He was about to speak when a sound of a door opening was heard and stepped through, a familiar lady I knew too well.

"That was the most lamest bounty I ever took, lamer than that teddy bomber guy! And another thing….I didn't know we were having company?" She said

Just then another familiar face came running In.

"Weeeeeeee, that was the best bounty Edward has ever caught." Ed said.

But the next one was a shocker.

A girl came in about my age, she had long raven coloured hair which was shoulder length, ice blue eyes, and her build was athletic. She wore a somewhat of a… well military/biker outfit and she had her gun strapped to her thigh, and she looked at us with interest.

"Ok so why Is there some guy here and it looks like you're trying to interrogate him?" she asked.

"Look we saw him just come in to the bar that we were at and all of a sudden some guys bust in and try to take him away but I guess he refused so they chased him and were gonna shoot him but we decided to step in, a fight erupted and this guy here took a bullet for me as you can see." Jet said.

I raised my arm up to show the bandaged area but for some reason I felt ok, it was strange but it was my first time getting shot and I guess I can't say if I was ok. But still I never seen that girl before in the series, I guess she must be new, and I guess this must be after the syndicate story.

But still was this all a crazy dream?! I don't know

I'm confused!!

**Well what did you think? Reviews please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it took a while to do but here it is.**

Chapter 3: Introductions

After a few hours of me saying what happened and how I met both Spike and Jet I guessed they kinda believed me.

But their faces were telling a different story.

"So you were at home, just surfing the net, checking your mail and all of a sudden you end up in some lab and end up escaping and the rest we know." Spike said.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, look I know it sounds a little farfetched but believe me if I had any answers I'd tell you." I answered.

"Ok, so what's your name kid?" Jet asked.

"My name is Travis Johnson but everyone just calls me TJ." I answered.

"Ok then…TJ I'm Jet, the proud owner of this fine vessel." he said.

"You mean this old and rundown piece of junk?" Spike replied.

I was about to laugh at that but I held it in as I saw the look on Jet's face.

"The joker over there with bad hair is Spike." he signified.

He gave me a small grin while lighting a cig with my lighter.

"The woman over there, is Faye, listen don't play any sort of game with her okay? She tends to…

"con me of everything I own?" I responded.

"If that's what your gonna call it, but just so you know it's how you play the game." She stated.

"The hyperactive little kid over…..well was there?

"Up here, Jet person!!"

"As I said up there is our hacker, Ed." he pointed out.

As I looked up at Ed she was right in my face looking deeply and just gave a big grin.

"You have nice hair, TJ person." Ed exclaimed before leaping off somewhere else.

"Don't worry bout her she's always like that." he responded.

"Don't worry I've met people weirder than her." I said.

"The dog over there is Ein, we found him after we were trying to get a bounty on another guy and ended up taking care of him." he said.

I just looked at the welsh corgi and he just looked at me with those dog eyes of his.

"And finally one of our newest members, Kira, just try not to upset her." he whispered to me.

She over heard us.

"Look ok!! I get it, I can take care of myself." Kira replied looking a little pissed off.

I whispered over to Jet and asked.

"Does she have issues, or is it her time of the month?" I asked.

He began to smirk at that re-mark as did some of the others, she however wasn't liking what I said and just walked off.

"Don't worry about her, she's always like that, and anyway you need to get some rest that wound won't heal up quick if ya don't." Jet said.

"But I feel fine, well more than fine." I said.

"You still need to rest, I can't let some kid walk around with a hole in his arm, and anyway I do owe you one for this." he replied.

So I did as I was told and I lied down and got more shut eye, the others left me to be in peace.

All I could think about was _does anyone know I'm gone from home? Do they even miss me? Doubt it! Anyway I was useless my college work was overdue, I had broken up with my girlfriend after she dumped me for another guy and now I'm stuck here._

I awoke hours later to find that the ship was deserted, and I felt a few muscle pains, in my neck and leg area. I decided to do some warm ups by remembering my karate lessons I had as a kid.

__

Flashback

Keep your feet up..no..not like that

Yes!! That's it, you've got it keep kicking like your life depended on it!!

You must punch like the wind boy, punch with fire!!

End flashback

My sensei always told me to keep fighting like a warrior, never stop, never give up and never back down.

FLIGHT DECK

"What in the hell is he doing?" Faye asked.

"Looks to me he's training, guess I'm not the only man who knows martial arts." Spike said.

"Never thought he was skilled in those arts but still we all need to take a vote on what we should do with him." Jet announced.

"I say we just dump him on Earth." Faye said.

"Harsh, but I kinda agree with you…..mean we don't know much about him and he's got those guys after him I don't think we want that kind of trouble." Spike said.

"This is a first time from you two…agreeing with one another, but I have to disagree, he saved my life back there, and leaving him on Earth alone and unarmed would put his life at risk, but since he isn't really our problem why should we care." Jet replied.

They all looked at Kira but she just stood in the corner with the " no comment" look on her face, as for Ed she just typed away on her computer as normal not paying any attention whatsoever.

"Ok this is going nowhere we need to take a vote now….

LATER ON

I finished my training hours ago and was just lying down looking up at the ceiling and well waiting for something to happen.

The door opened and I shot up to get a peek.

The entire crew walked in and some of them looked a bit serious, I sat up and waited on what they had to say to me.

"Ok TJ we have all talked it out and we've decided to let you stay….only on a few conditions." Jet told me.

"One, you will now help keep this place clean." Spike said.

"Two, If you decide to take any bounties which we're taking you cut us in." Faye said.

"Three, don't piss us off!!" Kira said.

"Four, I doubt that I won't piss you off." I replied.

"Five, you'll wanna put a bullet in my head each time you see me, so don't count on anything you want." I said.

She just looked even more pissed at me but stood there saying nothing.

"Well that's settled, welcome to the Bebop and hope we don't try kill you before she does." Jet said.

I was in shock but now I couldn't believe it I am a member of the Bebop crew and soon I may get my first ever bounty.

Little did I know it was only the beginning.

**So he's a member of their crew but what adventures will he have?**

**Reviews please.!!**

But…when you look at it, it's another chance to start over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is, I've tried to keep to a readers demands so enjoy!!**

Chapter 4: Spring cleaning

It had been weeks now since I was given a place on the Bebop ship and all I did most of the time was clean up the place, and do some of the grocery shopping and "trying" not to piss VAG off, I gave Kira a nickname which means (Very Angry Girl) for some random reason because that girl is always angry at someone or something.

Like just yesterday she was just reading a book, wasn't too sure what she was reading but when Ein came in barking she tried to ignore him until she got really irritated and gave him a death glare and he got the message and ran away.

And earlier this morning the coffee machine was busted so when she tried to make it work she grabbed the thing and began smashing the hell out of it, even though it didn't work. But I did point out to her that it wasn't plugged in, she had that look on her face which says " Don't correct me or I'll tear you apart look".

A very scary individual, but every time she tried her "intimidation" look on me I just gave her a cocky grin, I'm always a step ahead and I ain't letting some girl scare me, even if she has issues. I've met people who are more intimidating and ones who have worse issues than she does…well…ones that do matter y'know?

LATER ON

I was cleaning out the hangar and I gotta be honest with you, I actually didn't mind doing it, it was better than my old job, at least here I was given food, a bed and a bathroom, but the hard part of being on this ship was dealing with this new reality of mine and the fact I'm never going home.

But it was better than nothing, I had just cleaned out the hangar and I think I did a pretty good job of it after four hours, as I finished I heard a voice calling me.

"TJay person!! Ooohhh where arrrreeee yooouuuu?? , there you are Ed was told to tell you dinner is ready!!" Ed shouted.

"Ok Ed I'll be up as soon as I've cleaned up." I said.

Ed ran back to the living area and I went off to the bathroom to clean up.

__

I bet I'll be getting Jet's speciality, Bell peppers and beef, I've always wondered what it tasted like.

After I cleaned myself up I made my way to the living area of the ship, and to be quite honest I was starving, I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

I entered the area and took a seat next to Spike because I was not sitting next to VAG after my encounter with her this morning, she's probably still angry with me. As everyone was getting their portion of the food she started to give me that death glare of her's, but of course I shrugged it off and just kept eating.

"So kid what rank were you?" Jet asked.

I was a bit surprised at the question but I realised he saw my dog tags hanging off of my neck, which was a bit of a dead giveaway. And the rest of the crew seemed interested and I spoke.

"I was ranked Private, but I was moved up to Sergeant after training and ……" I paused.

"Too difficult to talk about? I understand." Jet replied.

Of course he knew what that felt like, not talking about your own past and how you ended up here and now.

"It's not that it's just….things happened while I was out there." I nervously said.

"Where was out there?" Spike asked.

"I was shipped off to the war in Afghanistan." I replied.

"You mean the war which lasted for ten years?" Jet questioned.

"Yeah at that time….but I'm glad I know now it ended, but still doesn't compare to what you see out there." I said.

I continued to eat and everyone was doing so and Jet went off of the subject and began talking.

"Okay I've just got info on a new bounty head, his name is Vladimir Sioux, he's wanted for illegal arms dealing, double murder armed robbery and kidnap." he explained.

"What's the price on this guy's head?" Faye asked.

"3.5 Million , for just him and an additional 1.5 for bringing in his associates, they follow him wherever he goes, we have info that he does a lot of his dealings around Europa, and does most of his main dealings in bars, nightclubs, restaurants and his yacht so we need to spread out, find out where he is and how we're gonna take him." he informed them.

"So pick a place to go and split up, whatever info you gather we bring it back here and then we can devise a plan to take him." Jet informed.

I Saw their looks they looked ready to take this Vlad guy down and get that reward, however I wasn't a bounty hunter, so I only hear what they do and then I listen to their complaints on not getting the guy or the reward, and constant bickering.

VAG however was giving me a small glance and as I looked she looked back down at her food.

I knew none of this had anything to do with me so I finished my food took everyone's plates and began doing the dishes, I thought to myself while doing them.

__

Wonder if they'll get the bounty this time? Doubt it, and anyway this was a risky job they face danger every time and come out empty handed most of the time, I don't know how, but they still manage to bounce back.

As I was cleaning out the kitchen which was ridiculously small, I n fact it was smaller than my kitchen in my apartment, _I actually miss it, even though it was a dump_ I still miss some things from home.

LATER ON

The crew came back and had some information on that Vlad guy, and apparently Spike got lucky and scored some info on the guy, but the informant got away and all he got was his earpiece, the thing was a piece of junk.

"So he's making a deal later on today at that club downtown, we'll take him by surprise, and for god's sake don't kill the guy we need him alive!!" Jet shouted.

"That's easier said than done." Spike sarcastically said.

"Yeah but still how do we know if his muscle is with him?" Faye asked.

"He needs his protection wherever he goes, and I bet he's just a coward underneath the ruthlessness and wealth, he should be easy." VAG said.

"Well everyone got their priorities straight? Ok when you find him contact the rest of us and we'll make a plan of action." Jet said.

They all left and I continued to clean up the area, as I did VAG stopped a second and turned around to say something.

"I hope you don't plan to do anything while we're gone? Cause if you even think about….

"You'll what, hurt me, bust a cap in my ass, or just glare me to death, look KIRA!! I don't know why you have some problem with me but In case you haven't noticed all I do is clean and anyway what would I do while your gone?" I answered.

She gave me a surprised look that I would respond to her like that but it didn't change her mood.

"Just don't try anything ok?" she said and walked out.

I was a bit irritated she went off on me like that but I was used to it, I got yelled at 5 to 6 times a day in my old job.

LATER ON

I was finishing up the sweeping and I heard something coming from the living area, the TV wasn't on, and it wasn't Ed or Ein, I inspected the area and heard it coming from the earpiece Spike got from that guy.

I picked it up to listen.

****

"Those bounty hunters know bout boss and his deal"

****

"Don't worry the boss has it taken care of, he has a plan."

"What is the plan?"

"Boss will lure them to that old industrial park and we'll take them out under his order."

"They won't know what hit them!!"

__

Oh crap, they're gonna get slaughtered, I have to warn them!!

I ran to the end of the ship looking for Ed. I found her sleeping and I woke her up.

"Ed, wake up now, I need to contact the others, now!!" I shouted.

**Not looking good for our crew and how in the hell is TJ gonna save the day?**

**Reviews please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally here it is the conclusion to this part, enjoy!!**

Chapter 5: Russian roulette

"Is it dinner time yet?" Ed said lazily.

"Ed listen I need to contact the others, NOW!! "I shouted.

Ed grabbed her computer and tried to open a comms channel but there was no reply from anyone, it worried me.

"Ed, is there a faster way for me to get to the industrial park from here?" I asked.

"Well there is, but why does TJ person need to go there?" she asked.

"Our friends are in danger so how do I get there?" I asked.

"This GPS device will lead the way, and here is a communicator in case Ed needs to speak with you." she said giving me the equipment.

"Ok Ed stay here, and keep me up to speed on any developments." I said.

She nodded and went back to monitoring on her computer, I realised I couldn't go without arming myself, I needed a gun.

I remembered back in one episode that most of the hardware was stored in the fridge for safe keeping, what kind of place is a re-fridgerator to keep your weapons stored?

I looked in there and all I found was a 9MM with a full clip which was good enough, I got my full gear on which was a mixture of that guards clothes and a jacket I found and looked to the GPS to follow the trail.

LATER ON

I was running like a madman, through the streets, and I knew how this felt, running like my life depended on it, just like my old job back home.

I was making my way through alleyways and I eventually got halfway there, out of breath and I needed to rest a second but it was short lived after I decided to run some more, I looked to the device and saw that I was only 100km away from the place so as I approached there, I saw a huge fence which I climbed over and snuck in to the place.

"Ed, can you hear me?" I contacted.

"Ed can hear you." she replied.

"Good , can you get a visual on the place, for me?" I asked.

It took her a few moments and she got a visual.

"There isn't much there except some storage containers, uumm a few warehouses and four silos in each corner of the area." she informed me.

I took out the earpiece that was taken from that guy and tried to see if they would give out any information.

****

"Boss has escaped from the club those hunters are after him he's on his way here."

"Get to your posts we need to eliminate hem before they capture him, and us."

"We can take them up from up here an-……

I lost the signal but I thought about it and realised…..

__

The silos!! Of course perfect position for sniping, clever, but I gotta stop them, better pick a silo.

I looked around and picked the nearest to me on my left and ran toward it but as soon as I did a gunshot went off ,for some strange reason I saw it coming at me, so I ducked behind some crated and as I aimed for whoever was shooting at me I realised it was sniper B I took aim and I don't know how but as I fired at him I got im right in the shoulder.

I don't know how I hit him from that angle or height I thought it was a lucky shot.

I made my way up the silo and saw sniper A and he went for his gun but I went for him and out of instinct, I grabbed his right arm, twisted it and with enough force I broke it sending him down in pain.

I looked at him for a second and I pistol whipped him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

I saw the sniper rifle and took it in my hands and the feeling of holding a weapon came back after time, but it was a good feeling, I positioned it and took aim.

Looked through the scope and saw sniper C and didn't hesitate, and took the shot but I made sure I didn't kill him as I hit him in his right shoulder, as I looked to get sniper D a thundering force hit the tower, I looked through the scope to see, sniper D was holding a rocket launcher!!

He needed to re-load after that shot so I took my opening quickly, I aimed, locked on, target and FIRE!! I hoped it would get him….and it did right in his left arm, but he still was up I took another shot but it was to his right arm, this time he went down and I was relieved.

As I took a breather for a second I got a call from Ed.

"TJay person!! Ed is about to warn Bebop crew of threat and….

"No need Ed, I already took care of it ok, I'll handle this now ok." I said.

"Okkkaaayyy then tell Edward about it laterr!!" she said and cut of transmission.

I looked down at the guy I knocked out and checked him for anything, I found what looked like to be a communicator….

__

This is gonna be fun.

MEANWHILE

The rest of the crew were chasing that Vlad guy through the streets.

"Why does there have to be lots of running?" Faye complained.

"We need this bounty, we can't lose another one!!" Jet shouted.

"Just keep on him!!" Spike shouted.

"He's approaching the warehouse district!!" Kira said looking at the GPS tracker.

I saw Vlad enter the area he was about to use as an ambush so I got into position and watched to see what he would do.

They all surrounded him and put up their guns, but he wasn't moving and had a grin on his face looking at them menacingly.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later." he said.

"Of course, knowing full well doing this sort of dealing would land you in this kind of trouble, Vladimir Sioux." Spike responded.

"I expected this…Spike Spiegel" he responded.

"Ah you've heard of me?" He asked.

"You…Jet Black….Faye Valentine and Kira Dresden, of course I've heard of you, everyone has, with a price on their heads, you think you can take me?" he said.

"Well……

"Think again, I anticipated this and hoped you would find me, because I want to be the one who kills off the famous bounty hunting team, you see I lured you here, in hopes of killing you." he said.

"How in the hell you gonna do that little man?" Faye asked.

"One call to end your lives, is all I need." he said and picked up his communicator.

As soon as he was about to make the call I called him first.

"убить их!" he ordered.

"какие вы ждете или вы assholes? сделайте это! сделайте это сейчас!" he shouted.

"So sorry but your mid day assassination has been called off, I made sure of it." I informed him.

"Who are you, where are my men?" he asked.

"I stumbled upon your plan to kill my comrades, so I aimed to put a stop to it, don't worry though your men are fine I just disabled them, can't get a bounty with corpses now can I?" I said.

"Well whoever you are, there's still going to be a funeral today!!" he shouted pointing his gun at Kira.

I wasted no time and…..BAM!!

I shot him in the leg sending him down to the ground screaming in pain.

The others looked puzzled to what had just happened and I stepped out of the shadows and approached them.

Vlad looked up at me and I looked down at him.

"You're gonna jail for a long time, comrade" I said.

I looked at the others and they looked surprised and confused as hell, I had some explanin to do.

**Looks like TJ saved the day but what will they think?**

**Reviews please!!**

**убить их ( Kill them) **

**какие вы ждете или вы ( What are you waiting for?)**

**сделайте это (Do it!) сделайте это сейчас (Do it Now!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally finished it!! I'm a little dissapointed at people not reviewing me enough but I am glad that my story is being read.**

**So here it is enjoy!!**

Chapter 6: S.F.A.L

As we all came back they all argued over what happened and how the hell I managed to save the day.

"What in the hell were you thinking!! You could've gotten yourself killed!!" Jet yelled at me.

"Well I……..

"Look just give me one good reason why you did what you did!!" he yelled some more.

"Ok as I was about to say, when you interrupted me!!

That earpiece that was taken off of that guy, I heard it going off while I was cleaning and I decided to listen in, I heard they planned to ambush you all, so I woke Ed up to ask her to warn you of it, but your comms was off." I said.

They looked at their comms and realised they turned them off because they needed to get the guy discreetly.

"Fair enough but still you could've gotten yourself killed!!" Jet scolded me.

"Well sorry that I took it upon myself to make my way down there and save your asses." I sarcastically said. I just got up and walked off.

_I saved their lives and this is the thanks I get?? Well…fine if that's how it goes._

BACK IN THE LOUNGE

"How in the hell did he get a hold of this gun?" Jet asked while looking at it.

"I thought I left that in the re-fridgerator." Spike said while smoking a cig.

"I told you not to leave guns in there!!" Jet complained.

"It was in case of an emergency, and anyway wasn't that your gun?" he asked.

"Look the point is here he went out there and had no regard for his own safety!!." he said.

"So what's your point?" he asked lazily.

"Ahh just forget it !! I'm just frustrated with that kid, he can't just go off and do reckless stunts like that and try to get himself killed" he moaned as he took a drag of his cig.

Spike just layed on the couch not listening, Faye was looking at some magazine pretending not to listen to him complain, Kira was no where to be seen, Ed had gone off somewhere with Ein.

As for me, I wanted to get my mind off of this day, so I went out for a walk, try and process what happened today.

__

Can't believe I managed to do all of that, I know it has been a long time since I've even held a gun or fired one for that matter...but…still how in the hell did I do all of that and how did I managed to hit that guy from the top of the tower with such lousy aim and that amount of distance??

I thought to myself, as I walked along the dark streets, I saw that it has similarities to back home, but it was the same old, same old wherever I went.

As I walked by I heard some voices.

"Look guys…I promise I'll cough up the dough soon just give me some time…please!!"

"You had yer time boy, 2 weeks to be right, so I guess we're gonna have to teach you a lesson in respect!!"

"Wait…man…please I'm beggin ya here!!"

"Hey assholes!! Two of you against one guy? You wanna fight? then, come get some!!" I yelled at them.

"Who the fuck is this idiot?"

"Well whoever he is, he's dead meat, get im!!"

They came at me I saw the first guys fist come at me and dodged it, and nailed a hard elbow to the back of his head sending him down. The other guy came lunging for me, I ducked his attempt and nailed a high kick to his head, sending him crashing to the ground.

As I looked for the other guy, he was gone…well until he came out of nowhere and nailed me in the back of my head with a garbage can, I was stunned for a moment when he held me back.

"I got im man, hit im!!" he yelled to his accomplice.

As I was held back in a full nelson, I saw his fist come flying at me, but it was sheer luck I managed to get out of the hold, and he hit his friend instead, knocking him out cold, with a broken nose.

"You little……..

He came at me swingin, I dodged every shot and nailed a few kicks to the head, couple of punches to the gut, and followed by a huge jaw breaking uppercut, it took him right down. He layed there for a second spewing blood out of his mouth and nose, his partner was conscious and he grabbed him and looked like they were backing off.

"Let's get outta here!!"

"Can't believe we got our asses handed to us, by some punk kid!!"

They staggered off, I knew I did the right thing, they would've torn that guy apart considering his size.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I thought I was a dead man walkin for sure." he said.

The guy looked around in his late twenties, he was African-American by the look and sound on his voice and had a shaved head but was covered with a baseball hat, he wore a sort of, basket ball jersey with a baseball jacket on top of it, with some track pants and some old construction boots.

"Well see ya round." I said while walking away.

"Wait…hold on a second!!" he shouted while trying to stop me for a second.

I turned around and I saw him coming towards me, so I stopped to see what he had to say.

"My brother, those were some sweet ass moves you pulled off back there, what is that, kung-fu or that tae-kwon-do shit?" he asked me.

"It's actually some basic forms of Kempo karate, Muy tai kick boxing and some Sombo style wrestling." I explained.

"Really? Well I'm in luck…well as you too." he said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well as it so happens I'm part of this thing called SFAL." he said.

"Ok so what's that?" I asked.

"It stands for Street Fighting Association League, and those guys were a couple of punks who I betted against with my last guy, unfortunately he didn't qualify so he signed with someone else sayin I was "holding him back" , and I owed money to those two clowns, but then you come along, and I guess someone up there likes me, because we were destined to become partners!!" he said.

"Hold on a minute there, I never said we were joining up!!" I stated.

"Now let me finish first! I'll cut straight to the point, I think you have potential to be the best, and believe me with your skills and my mind we can be a force to be reckoned with." he said.

"But what's in it for me?" I asked.

"Now that's the sweet part, you do the kicking and I'll do the thinking, just make sure you win." he said.

I was about to walk off until he said…..

"Did I mention there's a cash prize for every fight you win?" he said.

I turned around and walked back to him.

"Now you're talkin my language, how much do I get?" I asked.

"Well it depends on who you're fighting, and also just to remind you I will be taking a cut from your wins, but you get the rest…….

So what do ya say?" he asked me.

His hand was extended out to me.

__

This could be a good opportunity for me to put my skills to the test and earn some big bucks, what have I got to lose?

"You got a deal!!" I said extending my arm to meet his and sealing the deal.

"But also if you could do me a favour in return, whenever I need info on certain kinds of people that are hard to find, I promise to let you have more of a cut in my profit." I said.

"Well why not my brother!! I look forward to bein your eyes and ears on the streets.

Since you and I will be partners, take this." he said handing me some sort of device.

"It's a cell phone, so I can reach you and keep tabs on your whereabouts, when a fight comes up I'll call you." he said.

"Just out of askin what's your name?" he asked me.

"Travis, but everybody calls me TJ" I said.

"Well then TJ, my name is Otto…Otto Creed, and I'll see you very soon my brother." he said leaving the area.

I was a bit surprised but I have done street fighting before, I'm no stranger to no holds barred, bare knuckle fighting, I even got busted for doin it, that's what got me sent to the army in the first place.

But was this a good thing to do or a mistake?

**Was it the right decision by TJ? **

**What did you all think Reviews please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Took long enough, These are getting harder to write as I go along so try to bear with me on this ok? Enjoy!!**

Chapter 7: Cuban connection

It had been over a week now since my incident with Sioux and meeting Otto, but I returned to my daily routine of cleaning up after the crew, and making sure everything was spotless, worst part was when I'm cleaning all of the garbage in their rooms, I don't like breaking peoples privacy but I was given permission to clean their rooms.

It was amazing what you can find when doing a clean out of their area, I mean I found some disgusting shit in Spike's room, I mean the guy likes his porno, alcohol and of course a stack of used cigarette butts all over the place and……well…strangely a pair of some woman's underwear?? I wasn't gonna ask or even find out.

Jet was a different story, he actually kept his clean, and I was told NOT to go anywhere near his Bonzai trees, so I did, I noticed some photos on his wall, there were a couple of him and two different women, one with an unkown one and another with….VAG?? Again wasn't gonna ask.

Faye…well…I only gotta say that she has similarities to Spike, but most of her floor was completely covered with betting slips, cigarette butts and some items of clothing I'd rather not describe, and…. A pair of some guy's underwear?? Not gonna ask.

Since Ed didn't have a room I proceeded on to VAG's room and it was just like Jet's room a little minus the Bonzai trees, she held a lot of weaponry in there and some photos, one was with I probably think is her mom and dad, second was with the same woman Jet was posing with and it was the same one that Jet had of her and him…..I'm curious to why they have pictures of each other? Are they related? Didn't know Jet had family.

The worst thing I had to do was cleaning up after Ein, that dog was really not toilet trained, the other hard part was giving him his bath, he never knew how to stay still and trying to catch him was an even bigger chore.

LATER ON

We landed on Venus, and there was no bounty whatsoever for them or myself to go and catch, so we all just did nothing, except me, I had to clean out the sink, apparently someone thought it was a good idea to try and clean their shirts in with the dishes!!

"EDWARD!!" I shouted.

"Why shout for Edward TeeJay Person??" Edward said coming out of nowhere.

I showed her the shirt I found clogging up the pipes, and she gave me a guilty look.

"Ed, did you wash your shirt In here?" I asked.

"Edward did, but forgot to dry." she explained.

"Well I can't do anything to you…legally so just don't do it again ok?" I said.

"ALRITE!!" she excitingly said while grabbing the shirt from me and running off.

As I went to put everything back in place I felt something vibrate in my pocket, it was the cell that Otto gave me, I pushed the button which said receive and up came a video call to me, it was Otto.

"Ah you learned how to use it?" he asked me.

"Well nothing better to do." I sarcastically said.

Whatever you say, I called to tell you, I've scheduled a fight for you in an hour, so I'll send you the address and try not to be late!!" he informed me.

"Ok I'll try to get there but I can't guarantee I'll be there on time, so don't expect much of me." I said.

"Alright then I'll see you then." he said as he cut the call.

I needed to leave now and get to the location I was sent, without the others knowing, so I tried to make an excuse…

__

Hold on can't do that, they'll know something's up, I'll have to try something else…but what?

I mentally asked myself trying to figure out a plan.

Until it hit me…

5 Minutes Later

"You've gotta be kidding me!!" I shouted

Jet rushed in being near by, and saw the water running on the floor.

"What happened!!" he asked looking shocked.

"It looks like the pipe in the sink has gone, we'll need a new one." I explained.

"This is all we need, how did this happen?" he asked.

"I guess it must have been this". I brought the pipe and showed a gaping hole in it.

"Look I'll go and get a new one, ok?" I said.

"You have cash?" he asked.

"Yeah from that last bounty I got if you remember?" I said.

"Don't start that again…..just go and get the damn thing and fix this!!" he demanded.

"Ok, don't bite my head off!!" I said while leaving to get changed.

I got my sleeveless black shirt on with some dark blue pants, my black combat boots and a black biker jacket I got last week, cause it looked nice.

I took my communicator, cell and I thought for a second and decided to take the 45 pistol and combat knife I also bought last week, I don't know why but I had a feeling I might just need them so I hid them in my jacket for now.

LATER ON

As I approached the location I saw some guy standing as if he was guarding something.

I approached him to see why.

"Hold it bub, can't let ya through, private event, so beat it!!"

"Hold on, I'm in this thing, I'm fighting!!" I said.

"Ok, if you are then prove it!!"

I looked at him and a straight fist to his face knocking him down and out, I just looked at him unconscious on the floor and shrugged, and proceeded through.

As I went through I passed some shady characters, most of them were no different to what I had seen before, thugs, mentally insane and your basic assholes.

I saw Otto dead ahead and made my way towards him.

"My man, you made it!! Now bout your opponent, he's some Cuban who thinks he's a real player when it comes down to fighting, so put him in his place cos I got 500 ridin on you," he told me.

"So what are my odds?" I asked.

"You have 1 to 50 to win."

"Oh well better get to it!!" I said as he lead me to the fighting ground.

We entered the area, it was a rough, dirty and sort of made out ring area, complete with loose metal caging formed in a circle and a lot of people were standing outside it, ready to watch two guys kill one another.

I took my jacket off and gave it with my other stuff in there to Otto for safe keeping, I approached the ring, and entered inside as I awaited the arrival of my opponent.

It didn't take too long as he joined me inside the squared circle, he looked like a middle aged man with some tattered clothing, like his white suit pants and shirt which were both dirty and wrecked. His sunglasses he wore were seemingly new and he wore some gold chain around his neck.

He took his chain and glasses off and approached me, there was a ref as this was a sanctioned match.

"READY…..FIGHT!!"

He went at me with a fist but I saw him coming at me, as I ducked the shot and nailed a wild elbow to the back of his head, knocking him down momentarily.

He got back up and went for me again, but his form and technique was sloppy, as he seemed to be a complete amateur, I waited until the right moment until he dropped his guard, he nailed a left hook to my face which actually stung a little.

But as he was getting a little too cocky I was still standing, and I did not look amused, so he went for another nailing a few body shots, as I was only feeling the slightest of pain, I shrugged it off and head butted him, seemingly breaking his nose.

As I saw the blood rushing from his face I started hitting a couple of kicks to his head followed by some punches and grabbing his right arm and flipping him to the ground.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

"KNOCK OUT!!"

The ref said as he raised my hand in victory, I had some cheers going but a few boos, but so what I won and I get my cash.

LATER ON

"Well done my brother, as promised here is your cash, 500 woolongs."

"Nice, now do you have any info for me?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, apparently there's some bounty head supposed to be pulling a robbery off tomorrow."

"Sounds promising, what's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Braden Rico, they guy is wanted on three planets, for armed robbery and a double murder, I heard the time of this robbery was gonna be about mid morning, so try not to be late."

I now have information on a bounty head and this could get me back into Jet's good books…hopefully.

"Just so you know, every fight you have will get tougher and the tougher they are the more dough we make."

"I hear ya but next time give me like a few days notice in advance." I said.

"I'll consider it."

**Things may be looking good for him now but will this be his next accomplishment as a hunter?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are sorry for the delay, I have been working on other projects and corsework...no more babbling!! Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 8: Daylight robbery 

I managed to get a new pipe for the sink and some fight money, but only problem is that my knuckles are a bit taped up from the fight and I don't wanna rise any suspicions bout what I'm up to.

LATER ON

"I'm back, sorry I took so long I got a little lost and asking for directions was a bitch!!" I shouted through the corridors of the ship.

All I found was Jet dozing on the couch, I decided to wake him up.

"Who..wa.. Oh it's you what time is it??" he asked lazily.

"Bout 8 ish , I got the new pipe I can fix the sink." I said.

"Wait you took 5 hours to get a pipe!!??" he questioned.

"Well I kind of….

He saw my taped hands and realised.

"You ran into some trouble huh? Well that's no surprise considering it's all we ever do around here." he said.

"Uh yeah I did some guys were trying to rob me so I gave them an ass kicking but my knuckles got cut up from the fight." I lied.

"But however I did come across some information you might be able to use." I said.

"I'm listening, go on." he answered.

"A bounty head is planning a robbery, tomorrow and if we can find out which armoured car he's planning on robbing you can catch him off guard." I explained.

"Sound interesting what's the guy's name?" he asked as he sat down towards his computer.

"His name is Braden Rico." I answered.

"Here we are, Braden Rico, from the Hyphion system, he's wanted for dozens of robberies and 1st degree murder but the list goes on, this guy is dangerous but check out the price on this guy's head." he explained as I came to look.

As I looked it showed the price…. 4 million D.O.A

"The cops really want this guy out of the picture." I said.

"You can say that again, but the only problem is which armoured car is he planning on robbing?" he asked.

"Maybe Ed can help us." I said.

"EDWARD!!!!" I shouted.

As soon as I called for her I heard her running in with computer on head and Ein following her as always.

"What can Ed do for Tjay person today??" Ed asked.

"Ed we need you to check every bank in the city for an armoured delivery." I asked.

"Right away!!" Ed exclaimed.

She typed away at her computer and she began searching and came up with results.

"Here we are!!! There are 5 banks doing armoured transports tomorrow!!" Ed said.

"Ok can you narrow it down to any sort of special cargo?" Jet asked.

Ed searched again and came up with new results.

"There is one that's doing it tomorrow." she said.

"What's the car transporting?" I asked.

"Um let's see….it's a truck full of antiques." she said.

"What kind of antiques?" Jet asked.

"It says here they're Jade." she answered.

"Of course it all makes sense now!!!" Jet said outloud.

"What does?" I asked.

"Those antiques belong to the Jade Syndicate!! They use Jaded items as they're way of marking their territory." Jet explained.

"So why does Rico want them?" I asked.

"Good question, whatever is in those antiques must be something of great value to the syndicate." Jet said.

"Ed which bank is it going to?" I asked.

"It says here the Venus 2nd National Bank, but the time frame is not show on when it will arrive." she explained.

"So it looks like it's going to be surveillance until we know when to strike." Jet said.

"We?" I questioned.

"What? This was your information, and with everyone else unavailable….

"Wait, where is everyone?" I interrupted.

"Spike and Faye found a bounty head on the other side of town, Kira had something she needed to do, so my options are limited at the moment." he explained.

"But didn't you tell me that I was "reckless" and had no "disregard for my own safety"?" I asked.

"Yeah I did but seeing how you know how to fire a gun, and well it could be time for me to work with someone new." he answered.

"Ok I'm willing to work with you…and I promise not to get myself killed." I said.

"Fine by me but if you do don't come cryin to me." he said.

"Fine…so what's our first move?" I asked.

"Well we need to set up surveillance near the place, and eventually when he does show up we come in and catch him by surprise." he explained.

"Sounds like a plan, where we headed to?" I asked.

"There's a hotel across from the place, let Edward get both Jet-person and TJay-person a reservation under different aliases." Ed said.

"Ok that's settled, get yourself ready, cause when we head in to this, it could get ugly." Jet warned.

"Alright, I'll just get myself ready and we'll head out A.S.A.P" I said.

Knowing full well this could be my last bounty or even the end of my existence, I wasn't afraid to die….I'm just afraid of not living.

LATER ON

We had arrived at the place, it was called Waldon Historia apparently it's a high class place, and me and Jet were undercover so we could monitor the bank, we both wore suits he had his classic white suit complete with shades and hat.

As for me I wore a some black pants and matching blazer with a white shirt and red tie, apparently I'm around the same size as Spike, and it was the only one he never wears so I don't think he would mind.

"Okay and …is it?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes…were here for the night." Jet replied.

"Ok then here's your room key and please enjoy your stay." she said.

"Thank you." I said.

We headed into the elevator and I pushed the button and we headed to the 2nd floor.

We arrived at the 2nd floor and we entered our room, 57 and it was one hell of a place, the entire room had everything, two single beds, a huge TV and a nice view of the city and the bank…perfect.

"Well here we are let's set up then." he said as we both got out the surveillance equipment, the binoculars and camera.

We put them next to the window and as everything was set up we needed to do some reconnaissance of the bank, so I was sent to go in there and see the layout of the main hall and of security, and hopefully see anything suspicious around.

VENUS 2ND NATIONAL BANK

I approached the huge steel doors and entered the large building, the bank was huge and yes it did have all of the latest security, armed guards, cameras, metal detectors and state of the art security measures which had an AI program to initiate lockdown and call the police automatically.

Shame that was the same old song back home as it never really got the job done, but however maybe it could be used as an advantage.

"You getting all this?" I asked over the hidden communicator in my jacket.

"Yeah it's a huge place and all that taxpayers money going to some good for nothing use, if this guy is gonna rip off the syndicate, he must have some idea of what security this place has." Jet explained.

"An insider?" I asked.

"Possibly but we can't count that out, anyway make your way back Edward has a map of the place for us, we'll come up with a strategy and figure out how to get this guy." Jet explained.

I did just that and was now considering how we were gonna take this guy down.

LATER ON

We staked out the entire bank and made sure we saw anything unusual that could be the opening we need to catch this guy.

As the evening turned to night and went on, we just started to have a small conversation to pass the time.

"So what your telling me is that the entire US Army is now one planetary division?" I asked.

"Yeah they passed a bill on it in 2064, all armies of the Earth were to unite as one to combat the criminal syndicates that were on Titan but that turned out to be some plot that the government was using these soldiers to test out this lethal virus and what effect it would have on them." Jet explained.

"Damn politics that's what that is." I said.

"Your telling me, so why did you join the military?" he asked.

"I had no choice, it was either that or spend 3 years in prison." I answered.

"Why prison?" he asked.

"I got arrested for assault and criminal damage." I answered.

"Ok but why?" he asked.

"My girlfriend cheated on me with another guy, I followed her and found her with him, so as an act of revenge I decimated his car by putting a gasoline soaked rag in the fuel cap and lit it up, it was a nice night for fireworks, but I didn't stop there as it brought them out they saw me and knew what I had done, I just went up to the guy and decked him with a punch, as I looked to the ground at him I saw I knocked one of his teeth out so I picked it up and walked over to her and gave to her." I explained.

"Damn, I've heard of bad break-ups but wasn't that over reacting?" he asked.

"I admit back then I had an anger problem, but I'm ok now, but unfortunate for me the guy she was dating, was a lawyer and I got arrested the next day but the judge sent me to 3 years imprisonment and made me attend anger management, I passed it and apparently the warden was looking for people that could do with a "change of scenery " I knew it was my chance to escape so I took it, but it was spending my time in the army." I explained.

"Well I guess it was luck in some way." he said.

"Yeah, so answer me a question, what's your relation to Kira?" I asked.

"She's my daughter." Jet answered.

"Whoa…what?! seriously?" I answered feeling stumped.

"Don't worry you're not the first one to be shocked Spike and Faye were as shocked as you were, I knew her mother long ago, I met her during an undercover job I did when I was in ISSP, we met making sure a cargo of weapons would get delivered right into our hands, but during the investigation we started falling for each other and one night makes the difference." he explained.

"So how did Kira find you?" I asked.

"Her mother left my name on her birth certificate and when I was back on Ganamayde, she was investigating a case involving the bounty head I was after, we decided to team up and as I said my name she told me about her mom and who she was. At first I thought she was crazy but after seeing her picture again and her birth records I knew." he explained.

"What happened to her mom?" I asked.

"She died from cancer, Kira was only 14, but she kept her from me because I left her alone and felt she didn't need my help, I've felt guilty about it ever since I found out." he answered.

"Does Kira blame you for her death?" I asked.

"No she knew I had no idea, but she then realised ISSP wasn't for her and joined up with us so she could get to know me better, so far it's ok but we still need to communicate better." he answered.

"Well her anger issues are more like mine, but maybe you need to try and help her with those, ask her why she is so aggressive?" I said.

"Well I…..

We were interrupted as he saw someone was outside the bank but was going round the left side and was bringing a small duffel bag.

"I think we have a target confirmation." I said looking through the binoculars.

"Let me check." he pulled out his glasses and used the ID scanner.

He scanned the guy and saw it was not Rico.

"It ain't him or it ain't any possible associates." Jet said.

"Well I guess it's back to more waiting, how many hours until sunrise?" I asked.

"2 more hours, we'll head down there when the doors open, then we'll have more chance to catch him in the act." he said.

We waited even longer as the hours passed the doors of the bank opened ready for another day of business and transactions as me and Jet positioned ourselves outside the bank and awaited the target's arrival.

After one hour we began to think this was a wild goose chase, but then we saw some huge muscled guy in a trench coat with his hat down walk into the bank.

"Is that him?" I asked.

He went to his scanner again and checked the ID match.

"Yep that's him!!!…you ready?" he asked me getting his gun out.

"Yeah let's do this!!!" I said getting my gun out.

We carefully approached the bank as gunshots were heard, it was time to pounce on our prey.

"Ok assholes this a robbery I want all of yous to get down on the floor…NOW!!!" he shouted firing his automatic off in the air.

He went over to the desk and broke the glass with his bare hand and grabbed a guy by the front of his shirt and ripped him right through it and out to him.

"Where's da vault four eyes?!" he asked the guy.

"Uh…th…tha…that…way…over…there…in…the…back." he nervously said.

"Thanks…now GET LOST!!!" he said throwing the man halfway across the room probably breaking some of his bones.

We peeked our heads into the bank from the entrance and saw he left for the vault as we both cautiously treaded into the place, we pointed our guns as we covered each other all we saw was that guy who was left in a heap and the workers that were scared out of their minds by this guy.

We followed the trail he left behind of empty shells, as it lead us right to him but we hid from sight before we could confront him and tried to come up with a strategy.

I could see the bodies of dead security guards littered the floor as they tried to do their jobs and stop this guy to no avail, I looked at one of the dead guards stuff and found another handgun and a taser, I took them hoping they would come in handy.

"That bastard is crazy, how're we gonna take him?" I whispered.

"With his lack of sanity he may be a bit sloppy but still dangerous, we wait for him to put down his weapons and while he's looting we take im completely off guard." he explained the plan.

I nodded in agreement as we patiently waited for that opening, when he did put down his guns and began taking a hammer to the jaded statues, breaking them into a billion pieces and revealing their contents which was…..

"Red eye." Jet sternly said.

"Drugs I take it?" I asked.

"Yeah it's sort of but with strength educed abilities but causing the side effects of uncontrollable berserker rage and tunnel vision." he explained.

"That's not good, if he pumps himself full of it….

"We're gonna need bigger guns." he said.

Rico was still loading his bag up with the Red eye, and taking some cash as well but then he saw out of the corner of his eye…..

"Ok Rico hold it right there!!! The police will be here soon and there's no way out just surrender and turn around slowly and put your hands up!!!" Jet said.

We both had our guns pointed at him as he just stood there with his back turned not even moving.

"Rico we have a bounty which says D.O.A on you so it's either way for us!!!" he threatened.

"So it's D.O.A now, guess their getting desperate to get rid of me by any means necessary." Rico said.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"He means this bounty was put on his head by the Jade Syndicate." Jet answered.

"I see you've done some homework, yeah they did you wanna know why?" he asked.

"Let me guess they stabbed you in the back." Jet answered again.

"They left me for dead, after all I've done for them!!! I was their enforcer until they double crossed me, I came back and began to steal all of their investments and having my revenge!!!" he explained in a angry rage.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way but when innocent people are caught in the crossfire and killing officers becomes part of that, you've crossed the line, I'm sorry but you're coming with us Dead or Alive!!!" I said.

"Is that so?" he said.

He then pulled out a small injector gun and a black vile was placed on it as he positioned it by his neck and shot the contents into himself.

We took the safety off our guns and pointed them at point blank range at the madman.

"What the hell is that stuff?!" Jet asked.

"I don't know but I don't wanna find out what it does!!!" I said.

Rico had dropped the injector and was beginning to sweat and breathe heavily, and I then saw his eyes change from brown to the entire iris turning complete black.

He looked at us with a vicious smile and grabbed his gun and let loose a barrage of bullets.

"Shit!!!" I shouted as both of us jumped behind a corner for cover.

The bullets came flying past us as we were completely helpless to do anything.

"What the fuck is happening?!" I yelled.

"We're getting shot at that's what!!! We have to try and hit him, I'm gonna fire the first shot at him follow up on my call!!" he shouted.

I nodded and as he waited for an opening, Rico was waling forward with the stolen items and kept on firing until he ran out of ammo and needed to reload.

Jet came out of hiding and fired a round off in his right shoulder hitting it's target, I came out and shot a round right into his left leg.

But as we looked he just stood there and laughed as the two bullet wounds looked like nothing to him.

"Is that it?!! Is that your big plan…pussies!!" he shouted as he fired at them again.

We both dived back into cover and we knew it was going to take more than a few bullet wounds to beat this guy.

"What now I?" I asked.

"There's gotta be some way to beat this guy?" Jet said trying to think.

As a bullet came flying past it ricocheted off the wall and hit the ceiling causing a pipe to burst and water began to pour soaking Rico.

I looked at him and an idea sprang to my mind.

"Jet cover me!!!" I said.

"What?!" he said.

I went right out in front of him and began to fire off some rounds, most of which hit but he was still unaffected as I then felt a burning stinging feeling hitting me in the arm, leg and abdomen.

I looked down and saw he had shot me?!

"TJ!!" Jet shouted.

I knew I hadn't much time as I looked back to him and ran right into Rico and tackled the madman to the ground, and produced the taser I acquired earlier.

I looked back to Jet and mouthed…"I'm sorry".

_This is it…I guess I never pictured it this way but it never goes the way you want it to be._

He went wide eyed and was about to shout until…

The light of electricity surged through our bodies, I could feel the burning sensation as the pain on my insides was killing me.

Rico was beginning to froth at the mouth as I then threw the taser away and the electrocution stopped and we both dropped to the floor completely lifeless.

Jet rushed over and was careful there was no electrical discharge left over from the shock, as he touched me to check if it was safe.

"Shit, kid why did you have to be so reckless?!" he said to himself as he felt guilty.

However as he turned to look at Rico….

CLICK

"Now then, you can join your friend in hell!!!" he said as he had the gun pointed to the back of Jet's head.

BANG!!!

A shot was heard and Rico took it right between the eyes and down to the ground dead.

Jet looked to see who fired the shot and saw to his shock, me.

"Asshole." I said with the gun still smoking.

"You're…alive?? How the…

I tried to say something but I was to out of it to say anything as all I could remember was that and completely blacking out.

**Well now he thought he was going to die and survives but how did he??**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, sorry for the delay other projects and work to deal with!!! So without delay...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 9: Violation

_Enemy contact…were under heavy gunfire requesting air support!!!_

_HQ? Do you respond?!_

………

_HQ I repeat…need urgent air support we are pinned down do you copy??!!_

……

_INCOMING MISSLE!!!!_

_BOOM!!!_

"AHHH!!!"

I realised I was dreaming again, I still have nightmares from that day, it keeps me up every night.

But I fell back down as I was bandaged in most places, I was still in pain from those gunshots I took, I then realised I was on the couch.

_How the hell did I end up here? All I remember was Rico shooting me and I jumped at him with the taser and we both got electrocuted._

_I also did shoot him in the head but after that…_

I then heard some footsteps and saw Jet entering with some hot drink as he looked a bit surprised I was up.

"Your up, I was wonderin when you'd be." he said giving me the drink.

"What happened?" I asked lazingly.

"You got shot up." he said sternly.

"What about Rico?" I asked.

"Dead, you shot him in the head, I managed to get you fixed up quickly but…

"But what?" I asked.

"Look at your bandages." he said.

I looked underneath my shirt and saw that there were bandages across my chest and arms as I saw they were blood stained, but I looked underneath them and saw…nothing, no wound, cut, burn or even a scab, I even checked my hands from my fight a few nights ago and saw they had been healed as well.

"You look more surprised than I did, do you have any idea how you're doing this?" he asked.

"No…what's happening to me?" I asked in fear.

"I'm not sure but I did get a blood sample from you, I sent it off to the doc hopefully he can shed some light on how your doing it." Jet said.

"I hope so I mean…how?! It's just impossible for a human being to survives being shot three times and electrocuted with ten thousand volts going through your eyeballs." I questioned.

"I don't know myself but in this world things are somehow possible." Jet said.

"So what now, do we tell the others?" I asked.

"For now we keep this between us both until it's solved and try to keep yourself under control until then." Jet said.

"I'll try but I'm not making any guarantees." I said.

As then both Spike and Faye came back from their bounty.

"What the hell happened to you?" Spike asked.

"Well it involved a drug using sociopath, me, a barrage of bullets and ten thousand volts running through his body." I said.

"That bad huh? Well at least you got the bounty I take it?" Faye said.

Jet looked at us all and just did not want to talk about it, I also knew what that look meant.

"You've got to be kidding me?! All that and nothing to show for it, I feel so jipped right now." I said disappointed.

"The Syndicate took the bounty off as soon as they found out Rico was dead, so it was their way of getting rid of a problem and having it done for free." Jet said.

"Yeah well at least some of us actually got a bounty." Faye said holding her share.

"Six thousand in the bank, it'll keep us afloat for a short while." Spike said holding his share.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well as soon as Kira comes back we leave for Jupiter 7." Jet said.

"Where is she anyway?" Faye asked.

"I don't know, that girl usually takes off on her own accord, if it was important she'll be back." Jet said.

"Probably beating some guy up for checking at her out." I joked.

"Not the first time that has happened, at least she used her connections in ISSP to get herself out of those types of jams." Jet explained.

As then the main doors open to reveal the devil herself as VAG had returned.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kira asked.

"Hit by a bus." I joked.

She raised an eyebrow to that comment.

"No, not really me and Jet went for a bounty head." I explained.

"And you got all shot up…typical." Kira sarcastically said.

"At least I was hunting one today, what were you doing to try and get some cash?" I asked.

"…"

"As I thought, I don't know what you get up to and spend how many hours on but…oh it's that then is it?" I joked.

She looked a bit confused at that statement but it just hit her hard as she went wide eyed and pushed me up against the wall hard.

"You fucking pig!!! You really think that you son of a bitch!?" Kira yelled in my face.

As I showed no signs of intimidation as I shot her a small grin.

"Well not really but you do go out at some ungodly times and yet you return when it suits you, now tell me that ain't a bit suspicious.?" I explained.

She looked at me as if I just violated her and she just let go of me and stormed off out the door.

"You had to say something didn't ya?" Jet said.

"Hey I speak my mind if something's bothering me." I said.

"Well we can't take off until she's on board so since you're feeling a bit better you can go and get her!!!" Jet ordered me.

"My punishment huh? Well I guess I suppose I should and I guess I should apologise and let the baby have her bottle." I said.

I went back to my room and grabbed some change of clothes as I changed into some jeans, a black vest and grab my coat and weapons as headed on out to find VAG.

We were still on Venus so that was a plus but unfortunately no idea where she went to as I then pulled out my communicator and contacted Ed for support.

"Ed? You there?" I asked.

The screen came into full picture and popped up the face of Ein, who just stared at the computer.

"Ein? Can you get Edward for me please?" I asked.

I couldn't believe I was asking a dog this, as he ran off and barking was heard and then finally Ed showed her face.

"Heeelllooo!!!" Ed said in her normal perky tone. "It's TJay person, what can Ed do for you?" she then asked.

"Ed I need you to get a lock on Kira's signal." I said.

"Alright! Edward is searching!! Searching…Searching…Searching and…there you are!!! Ed has found KiKi, she's several blocks from your location." Edward informed me.

"Thanks for the help Ed." I said as we cut off.

I used the tracking modulator to find her and she was on the move I followed the signal for about twenty minutes until she eventually stopped and it seemed now I would find her as the signal originated from a bar which was called The Blue Lounge.

I just opened the doors and entered the dark and dimly lit room as the sound of Jazz was playing on stage.

The place was a smoke filled hole where all sorts of people lurked, as I began to look for VAG it wasn't hard as I found her sitting near the bar and it seemed she was drinking.

She sat alone as the barmaid was talking with her.

"What'll it be hon?"

"Four fingers please." Kira answered.

"Rough day hon?"

"Why are all men such assholes?" Kira asked.

"It's the way they are, but you can't count em all out."

"Like this guy I know, he's a bit of a smartass half the time and half the time he gets serious about things…I mean sure he's a good person but we hardly know him and he just dropped out of the sky and into our lives…what is it about guys like that, that just rubs you the wrong way?" Kira questioned.

"Well hon it's a total mystery but some times they can or sometimes it interests you."

"Not unless they guy thinks you're a whore." Kira said having a shot of her drink.

"I never said you were one, you assumed it!!!" I said cutting in the conversation.

She looked behind her recognising the voice to be me and was in complete surprise and anger I was there as she turned back around.

"What do you want?" Kira spat at me as she took a shot of her drink.

"I came to find you and to apologise." I said.

"Apologise? Ok first you insult me then you wanna apologise?! Did Jet make you?" Kira asked.

"Partly but I did feel bad about what I said, it was out of order and for that I am sorry." I apologetically said.

"You think just a simple apology is gonna make up for this? You know sometimes you can be an arrogant smartass who has no regard for people's feelings, but seeing you just came down here made the effort to do so to my face, I accept." Kira reluctantly said.

"Seriously? I thought you were just gonna punch me in the face then accept it." I said.

She then looked to me and well punched me in the face as my lip was busted.

"Now that you mention it, I think I will, we're even now." Kira said with a smirk.

I was still standing as I held my bleeding lip, but I guess I deserved it after what I said, but it was also the first time I'd seen a smirk on her face rather than an angry look on her.

"You have a nice right hook there, could've broken my jaw if you wanted." I said tasting blood in my mouth.

"At least it'll shut your mouth for a few minutes." Kira said going back to her drink.

"Highly doubt that." I said as I approached the bar and sat next to her.

"Just out of curiosity where do you go? I mean none of us have any idea what you actually do on your outings?" I asked out of curiosity.

She just looked at her glass and took another gulp.

"I get it, you don't wanna talk about it, I understand." I said.

"I go looking for bounties but I always turn up dry…but somehow you managed to find one without a contact." Kira questioned.

I gave a look of "I do have one but I don't wanna say in case you kill me."

"I just stumbled upon it by luck after I beat the crap outta these guys." I explained.

"You're lying." Kira said. "It's written on your face so don't lie again, how did you get that last bounty?" she asked.

"…" I didn't answer her.

"Okay then I guess we'll let the captain of the ship know of your little past time activity or should I just ask Otto?" as she dangled her communicator in front of me.

"How did you…

"I did pick up a few things in ISSP, I bugged your comm and I followed you, the SFAL has a lot of brutal competitors you think you can take them?" Kira asked.

"Not saying I can but I won't go down without a fight and I can guess you want something in exchange for your silence to our captain?" I asked.

"Your info, who gave you it?" Kira asked.

"Otto did, he hears about things in there and tells me after I win a fight and collect the cash." I explained.

"Ok but if you're making money I want in and the info." Kira said.

"You mean we will, it's my info and my money." I said.

"You really think I would…_dammit!! _Fine I'll split the bounty with you, I want twenty percent of your winnings and we'll keep this quiet." Kira proposed.

"Twenty? How bout ten?" I offered.

"Ten? Fifteen?" Kira said.

"Twelve, that's my final offer." I said.

"Ok fine twelve but you better get us good info with a good bounty." Kira said.

"That is more like it." I took a shot glass filled with vodka. "To our "partnership" and us getting the bad guys." I toasted.

She smiled a little and held her shot of whisky up as we knocked them together." Cheers." she said as we necked them back.

We had a few more and decided to leave. " Hey hon."

The barmaid called to Kira who turned back to face her. "As I said you can't count em all out."

She grinned and nodded at that as we left and went back to the ship.

"Why did you leave ISSP isn't it a better job than this?" I asked.

"Sometimes having a job that requires you to follow the rules won't help you to save lives, just endanger them." Kira said.

"Someone died on duty while you had no choice but to follow protocol." I answered.

"Something like that." she said darkly. "What about you, you're an ex soldier what happened?" Kira asked.

"…Let's just say all things don't go according to plan." I said as I tried to tell her.

"Something went wrong on a routine mission didn't it?" Kira asked.

"Sort of, but it's….

She could see I was finding it hard to talk about it as then we arrived back at the Bebop and made our way in.

"Where the hell have you two been??!!" Jet demanded.

"Around." Kira said.

"Have you two been drinking?" Jet asked.

"I wanna no but I'd be lying." I answered.

"Oh forget it, we're taking off, we're heading to the Orion space station for supplies." Jet said as he headed to the cockpit.

I headed off back to my room for some rest…"Wait…TJ." Kira said.

"Yeah?" I asked turning back to her.

"How will you know when the next fight is?" Kira asked.

"Otto calls me, so we just wait until then." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner then…you've got a hanger to clean." Kira said walking off.

"Wait…the hangar…you've got to be kidding me??!!" I complained as I grabbed the mop.

**So both of them have gone into partnership with one another by blackmail but how will this fair out? And what will the blood tests reveal on TJ?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the very long wait had writers block so here it is so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 10: Aiding and betting

"You call that a punch?! I can hit harder in my sleep!!!" Kira barked at me.

It was her idea to make sure I was in fighting shape as we got another call of Otto for a fight on Earth which I was looking forward to as I would be back home sort-of.

"Better but you still holding back." Kira said making an observation.

"How…am…I?…I…know…I'm…good!!!" I said in between breaths.

"You need a sparring partner and I guess it will be me, so let's do this!!!" Kira said taking her jacket off.

"Wait!!! Hold it!!! I can't fight you?!" I protested.

"Why? Is it cos I'm a girl?!" Kira mocked me.

I didn't want to answer her as I just walked away.

But something happened as it was something I didn't expect at all as I got turned around and BAM!!!

Kira just clocked me in the right side of my face as my lip was bleeding as I looked at her but I just shrugged it off and tried again to walk away.

She grabbed me again as she went for another but I dodged it and grabbed her arm and twisted it as I brought her close to me and threw her off.

"I'm not going to fight you end of story!!!" I stated as I walked off.

"Bastard." Kira muttered.

I stopped instantly. "What did you just say?" I asked.

"You heard me…Bastard." Kira repeated.

I turned around and went right up to her and faced her.

"Call me a bastard…one more time." I dared her.

She brought her face close to my ear and whispered in it. "Pussy…Bastard." Kira whispred.

As she stepped back I just lost it and swung at her violently but she ducked it and I don't know what came at me as I just saw red and went after her as she dodged every one of my shots.

"Now that's more like it!!!" Kira said as she dodged more shots.

"TAKE THAT BACK BITCH!!!" I shouted angrily.

"Uh no I won't ya bastard!!!" Kira mocked again.

It was all a vision of scarlet as I aimed for the most annoying, angriest and bitchiest woman I have ever met in my life!!!

But as then one of my hits connected to her face as then she staggered to the ground on one knee as she lifted her head I saw her lip was busted, she inspected the cut and saw the blood and tasted it and looked to me with a smile.

"Now that's a punch…you're ready." Kira said wiping the blood from her mouth satisfied.

As then she came up close to me and wiped the blood from my face. "Getting there but you need to use that anger." she said as she wiped the blood on my clothes staining them and walked off.

I looked a bit confused and now calmed down, I just hated it when people called me a bastard.

I then just walked back to my room which was better than anyplace as I washed my face in the sink as the blood fell down the wash basin and into a pool of water and blood I looked at my cuts as they began to heal a little.

_What's happening to me? I need to go and ask Jet if those tests came back yet._

I cleaned up and changed my shirt as I wore a blue t-shirt and made my way to see the Black Dog himself and knowing him he was on deck or pruning his Bonzai's.

I looked around the ship for him and all I found was Spike watching the TV, Ed was just on her computer and Ein watching, Faye was out as I then found him and of course he was at his Bonzai's trimming them gently as I lightly knocked the door.

"Aw dammit!!!" Jet cursed as he accidentally nipped a leaf.

"Oh hey kid, what do you want?" Jet asked.

"Did the blood tests come back yet?" I asked.

"They did." Jet said as he went to pull out some documents.

"Look at these…I saw some abnormalities in your blood and a trace of unknown elements in your DNA." Jet explained as I looked it over.

"So what does this all mean?" I asked.

"It means that your body is changing." Jet said.

"Into what? I mean I know I've been healing at a rapid rate and most of my skills, attributes and even my experiences have been enhanced greatly." I said.

"So this does explain all that but still…how?" Jet questioned himself.

"I think I might know, it could be when I woke up in that lab they said they used nanos to revive me from my frozen state as they said." I said now thinking more went on than they said to me originally.

"It does explain everything but the best thing to do right now is to stay off Mars, until we find out who did this to you." Jet said.

"Fair enough but what about everyone else, if we keep on avoiding Mars won't they get suspicious?" I said.

"Na I'll just make up some crap and they'll buy it." Jet said.

"Fair enough so why are we off to Earth?" I asked.

"Another bounty came up, a guy who thinks conning families is a joke." Jet said.

"Need help with this one?" I asked.

"No and anyway you and Kira are going to get supplies." Jet sternly said.

"No problem but you might be wanting to get bail money ready." I said.

"And no fighting or you're both off this ship got me?!" Jet said making the ultimatum.

"Okay just don't do that I'd rather be on this ship than stranded with your bitch of a daughter, no offence." I said.

"None taken." Jet said.

LATER ON

Me and the bitch known as Kira went to the location of the next fight, we did not say a word to one another as I was still angry with her and her comments from earlier as we approached the guy standing guard at the entrance I told him the password that was required as he let us in through the gate.

We were then met by Otto.

"Hey man good you came back, I see you brought yourself a friend." Otto said.

"Yeah you could say that, Otto meet Bitch, Bitch Otto." I said introducing them both.

As he was trying to contain his laughter, with her now really wanting to tear me a new one.

"What're my odds this time?" I asked.

"You've gotten better since the first time, 5 to 79 chance of winning." Otto said.

"Ok so who am I fighting?" I asked.

"Some Pollack, I heard he's got some background in Judo and Sombo." Otto said.

I got my jacket and took my shirt off as I handed the rest of my stuff to him I then was handed tape as I started wrapping it around my knuckles and all the way down to my wrists.

"Let's do this then wish me luck then." I asked Kira as I pointed to my right cheek for a kiss.

But she just came up close and slapped me hard as it echoed letting everyone see and hear the bitchslap from her as she walked off satisfied.

Otto looked a bit confused. "What the hell was that? Is she always like that?" he asked.

"Yeah but that's her in a good mood." I said holding the red part of my face.

Otto looked a bit scared by that as they went to place bets for his fight and pay his entry fee.

We both made our way to the ring as the crowd gathered in anticipation as I was already in the ring and awaited the arrival of my opponent.

He came in and was a bald, middle aged man who had all sorts of tattoos on his arms and was wearing a black and red shirt with some old worn out track pants and a pair of what I could only describe as combat boots.

I got myself mentally prepared for this fight as I then began some quick warm ups with a few strikes and some kicks as did he and the glance I got off him as he looked like he just wanted to destroy me as I shrugged it off.

I saw both Otto and Kira in the crowd as both if us fighters were called to the centre of the ring as then we were face to face.

"READY….FIGHT!!!"

We just went for it as I just barely dodged shot after shot as I got caught with a hue left right into my stomach as felt the air leave my body but I had no time to take the hit as another one connected with my face as I was knocked down.

_Damn that was a shot!!! I'm actually having a migraine…need to get back up!!!_

I got to my feet slowly as the fight continued, he came back on the attack as a kick came at my direction but I dodged it and grabbed the large leg and just slammed my elbow hard into it as he stumbled back holding the now injured leg.

I didn't waste time as I came running at him and I just landed a huge haymaker of a punch but it only turned hi head as he just shook it off like it was nothing as I looked scared, him he just smiled evilly as I now had ticked him right off.

I nailed another couple of shots and neither fazed him as he just grabbed me and lifted me in the air and just dropped me to the ground flat on my face.

I rolled around in pain with blood on my head and mouth, as he just toyed with me now, I looked around and saw some of them laughing at me, Otto's concerned face and Kira with the same stare she always had on her.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!!!"

I heard the word bastard as somehow I found the strength to get up and back to my feet.

"YOU FIGHT LIKE AN OLD MAN YOU BASTARD!!!"

I heard it again and I just got so wound up my temper flared as I just looked at the Polack laughing not even caring the fight was still going on as I just charged at him and hit a huge left fist to his stomach as it then actually winded him, I didn't stop as a fist hit him in the bridge of the nose and another shot to the mouth as he fell to one knee, I hit him again with a boot to the face as it floored him.

I didn't stop as I kept on hitting him in the face with several fists to his head as he tried to cover up and then the towel was thrown in and it was all over!!!

I had my hand raised and once again the victor but I knew I barely made it out of that fight with all body parts intact.

I made my way over to Otto and Kira, he saw the shape I was in and was glad he didn't do it.

But Kira however just didn't care as I wiped the blood from my face, I smiled as I knew I won and I would be getting my pay dirt.

Otto collected the cash as I got my cut which was ten thousand wulongs, a nice payout for a good fight.

"I'll take my cut now." Kira said taking half of my winnings.

I had no choice even if I didn't want to and the fact she did nothing to deserve it…the bitch.

"Okay my brother, as before I've heard a small rumour." Otto said.

"Go on." I asked.

"Well a notorious con artist named Gisele Matisse, she's here on Earth and rumour has it she's looking for a big score." Otto said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"She's looking for any rich kid with a huge inheritance." Otto explained.

"Really so where is she now?" I asked.

"Can't say, this is all I know, so until next time my brother see ya, pleasure to meet ya white bread." Otto said as he left.

"White bread?! Is he serious!!!???" Kira shouted.

"Chill out, he's only making conversation and anyway a new bounty head and it's something easy." I said.

"Why would you say easy? I mean she's notorious she could smell a bounty hunter a mile off." Kira pointed out.

Even though I hated to admit it she was right we needed a plan.

"Okay sounds like you have a plan…shoot." I asked.

"I still have contacts in ISSP I'll give them a call and see what I can get, however you need to pick up the supplies so mush little doggy!!!" Kira mocked as she walked back to the ship.

_Why me? Seriously why me god?!_

I went off to do my chore in a huff as she went to prepare for our bounty.

LATER ON

I got back to the ship with the supplies and to my surprise it was quiet…too quiet as I carefully treaded into the living area and no sign of life as I put the bags down quietly and I drew out my gun from the inner pocket of my coat and searched the ship.

I looked in everyone's rooms first and found them all empty and still a mess, I swear I don't know why I even bother to clean up after them if they're just gonna mess it all up again.

I began to get a little jumpy as I heard a clanging sound and quickly swerved around and pointed my gun at an empty corridor.

_Get a grip on yourself Johnson…your hearing things!!!_

I then heard a bark and knew that was Ein as I raced towards it and found him and Edward playing as they then saw me standing there looking distressed.

"TJay-person you're baaaacccckkk!!!" Ed shouted as she just bear hugged me.

"Yeah good to see you as well." I said as I pulled her off me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Spike, Faye-Faye and Jet-person are still hunting their bounty head and KiKi is in the cockpit talking with a friend…did you bring Ed a souvenir?" Ed asked with a gleam in her eyes.

I looked in my pocket and pulled out a nickel I had left over from before I came here and I just gave it to her as she examined it and bit it and looked at me with her happy face.

"Edward likes it!!! Thank you TJay-person!!!" as she went off somewhere with Ein following.

I went to find my so-called partner and she was on the computer as I entered she looked to see it was me and stopped to look.

"Hey come over here I got our bounty head." Kira said as I went over to her.

I saw the profile pulled up. "Gisele Matisse, 24 years old, originally from Mars, crimes, Identity theft, 3rd degree fraud, assault, 3rd degree theft, 529 unpaid parking tickets and 2nd degree burglary." I said reading the target's rap sheet out loud.

"A very busy girl and not to mention a hot little pistol." I admitted as I saw her pictures.

She was around the height of Kira, had blonde hair, green eyes, a lot of curves and two other things that were…let's just say eye catching.

Kira noticed the look on my face as I looked at her pictures as she just rolled her eyes and turned the computer off cutting my buzz off.

"If your done with your perverted thoughts, I also know where she is and how we're gonna get her." Kira explained.

"Okay oh so great one, tell me your plan." I sarcastically said.

She mumbled under her breath. "Matisse likes to live it up in clubs and she always picks someone up for a night and works her magic on them and days later she disappears and so does her guy's cash balance." Kira explained.

"So you're plan is…what exactly?" I asked.

She got irritated and just went on. "My plan is you are gonna be bait for her and as soon as you've got her in a room away from people we can nab her…is that simple enough?!" Kira said as she snarled at me.

"Yeah that sounds good and…wait me?! If you just look at me I ain't the best looking guy on this planet." I said as I wondered how she would even go with me.

"I'll fix that, get your coat and wallet, we're going shopping." she said as I did so and just followed her out.

LATER ON

I experienced the Earth ways of shopping again as I saw how much things have changed and let's just say even though she doesn't act like one she sure does think like one as her feminine ways helped us pick the best outfit for our hunt.

She took me to different places as I was in and out of different clothes, shoes she even got my hair done!!!

However we found the right outfit as we made our way back to the ship and I had what was needed. I was still a bit shocked at how she wanted me to look but however she did have help, the store assistant knew his stuff and was checking me out at the same time as she looked on enjoying my predicament, she even went and gave the guy my comms number…the bitch.

We only had hours to prepare as I then had a quick wash, did my hair again, slapped on some really bad smelling cologne. I went to get the clothes as I saw them hanging up neatly.

I had a black pinstripe blazer and pants with a red silk shirt, a pair of authentic Martian leather shoes and a pair of black designer sunglasses as I put them all on I went to the bathroom as I looked a myself in the mirror and made some final adjustments to myself.

_Okay looking good, not something I would wear but hey if this catches her attention I'm game._

As I came back into the living area I heard the sound of footsteps, heavy, angry sounding ones which were too familiar as Kira came in looking really pissed at me.

"What the hell is this?!" Kira shouted in a demanding tone.

"It's a dress." I answered.

"Yes I know that but…it's…tailored!!!" she spat as she felt I insulted her or something.

"Oh I figured you'd need something to wear if you're gonna be there so I took the liberty of getting you a dress and I also pretty much sized you up so it should fit." I explained.

She looked even more pissed off. "Oh I get it you just wanted to get a better look at my tits and ass you fucking pig!!!" Kira shouted in anger.

I looked a bit surprised as It was the first time I thought of that. "Uh actually I was more on the line of thinking you could use it to put your gun around your thigh so it's concealed and you can pull it out instantly when needed." I explained.

She then knew she made a mistake.

"I just thought for once I would do something nice for you, but it seems like I can't do that right!!!" I shouted now feeling insulted and just stormed off elsewhere.

Kira did not know what had just happened as she looked at the dress and looked to where I went and her head lowered.

LATER ON

I was waiting for the bitch to get ready so we could catch our bounty as I then heard the door open I knew it was her.

"Ok let's just get going and we'll…

I turned to face her as I saw her and…and…wow, she was wearing the dress I got her, it was a black with golden straps, she wore black high heels and had a small white handbag with her, she even did her hair as it was tied back.

"So we going or what?" Kira asked me as I just stared at her.

"Uh…yeah…yeah sure let's go." I said stuttering as we both left and caught a cab down.

**So TJ has a power to heal but what else is happeneing to him? What will happen when he and Kira try to take this bounty together?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, sorry for the long delay but I got it done so enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The Hustle

They arrived at the club and were now outside the entrance as they saw the huge line of people trying to get in as the bouncer who looked like a guy you really did not wanna mess with.

"How the hell do we get in?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes as she walked towards the bouncer and whispered something in his ear and motioned fro me to come on over.

I arrived and the bouncer let us through. "Sorry for the delay Mr. Zane, enjoy your night." he said.

We went in and I think I saw him giving Kira a perv look as I just shrugged it off and we just went in.

The club was definitely one of those VIP places and looking around and surveying the place I saw the rich and the famous…wait better rephrase that the tasteless.

These were the types of people I hated to even be near as we went in and found a table and sat down.

"How are we gonna attract her attention?" I asked in between the loud music.

"Start buying rounds of drinks for everyone!" Kira said as I gave her some Wulongs and she went to the bar.

The bartender took the Wulongs and got the name. "Alright free rounds for everyone compliments of Mr. Phoenix Zane!" he announced as he pointed towards me as I bowed arrogantly.

I kept my eye out as the patrons of the club were all cheering as they heard of my kind gesture and the party kicked up and I began to look around for our target.

"You see anything?" I asked talking into my cufflink.

"No not yet but I think she's scouting from the top." Kira said taking into her wristband.

As I looked around for the target I couldn't see much with all the bright lights and amounts of blind spots it would be hard to spot her and it wasn't like she would just fall into my lap.

"Pardon monsieur."

I heard the sexy feminine voice behind me as I let her talk more.

"Is this seat occupied?" I turned to look at the female in question and it was her.

She looked just like she does in her profile picture, she wore a red dress with her hips and abdomen exposed and she wreaked of perfume.

"Be my guest." I said as she hopped over and sat next to me.

"Are you by any chance the very generous patron Mr. Phoenix Zane?" she asked in a sultry tone of voice.

"That I be and you are…

"Tiffany Maylene, pleasure what brings a handsome man like you to a place like this?" she asked.

"I could ask the same thing Miss Maylene." I asked.

"Oh a sense of humour…I like that." she said getting close to me with a smile.

"How about a drink?" I asked.

"Yes that would make this much better." she said as I motioned to Kira to get some drinks.

She got a couple of glasses and brought over as well a bottle of what looked to be some expensive champagne as she pit it on the table lightly and shot me and her a glare.

"And who is this…woman?"she asked.

"This is my…protection she goes wherever I go." I explained as Kira stood guard in front of us.

"You must be very important man right?" she asked.

"Yes I own shares in companies of my families and what do you do Miss Maylene?" I asked.

"I run financial and import interests of artistic culture to many clients." she explained.

"You must meet a lot of interesting…people?" I asked.

She smiled as we had a small chuckle with one another and Kira who had her back to us was getting impatient with me as she went off to the bar and ordered a hard scotch for herself as she kept a close eye on us both from a bar.

_Come on! Just get her out of here so we can just…oh now you're just showing off!_

As she saw me and Matisse kissing one another as I then trailed down her neck and used my bottom lip to go back up her neck and to her lips again.

_That is just…is he…oh now that's just…god alive._

Kira looked on at me as I thought I saw for a second she looked all mesmerised just by seeing my mouth techniques.

Then she downed her drink and came right over to us and she broke our "meeting" up and grabbed her by the wrist as she looked a bit confused.

"No more touching okay?" Kira warned her as Matisse had a smirk on her face.

"Fine…but remember what I said." she said to me as she walked off blowing me a kiss.

I looked to Kira who had her arms crossed and looked pissed off as usual.

"Okay why did you just ruin my good time?" I asked.

"You were supposed to be getting her alone so we can take her, not fuck her!" Kira said.

"Uh if you'd let me finish with her I would've done both by now but since you want her caught so badly I did just that." I said holding a room key.

"Oh…then what's the next part of your plan?" she asked.

"I meet her in her room on the top floor, give me some time to get ready for you to bust in and then we nab her." I explained.

"But what if something happens?" Kira asked me as I actually never thought of that. "You do remember what one of her felonies were right? Assault she's not afraid of hurting someone physically?" she pointed out to me.

"Well it's a risk I'm willing to take and anyway give me one hour with her and I'll keep radio contact if you don't hear from me every ten minutes then just bust in there and get her." I said.

"Fine but don't complain if you get some sort of STD, who knows where she's been." Kira mocked.

"Yeah well as it so happens I did come prepared for that situation so don't worry…mom, see you later." I said walking off as she just crossed her arms.

I made my way out of the club and on to the hotel as It was an elevator only access one I pushed the button to go to the top floor.

I arrived at the top and found the room to where she was and used the key to get in.

I saw that she had what was clearly the penthouse suite and it was huge, the living area had leather sofas, widescreen TV, florescent lighting I looked around further and saw the kitchen was nice and clean the cleanest I've ever seen.

I then heard water running as it was coming from the bedroom, I went to find what it was and as I entered the room the bathroom door opened and I turned my attention to it and out stepped Matisse and she was still drying her hair and was wearing a silk blue robe and looked pleased that I was seeing her like this.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive darling." she said as she finished drying her hair.

"Sorry for the delay, had to lose the dead weight." I said.

"I see that, shall we go to the living area?" she said holing her hand out as I took it and she led me there.

"I'll be back in a minute make yourself comfortable darling." she said as she left to get something as I took my jacket off and sat down.

I quickly radioed in to Kira. "She's here but I need to lower her guard down a bit more, I'll contact you in five minutes." I said speaking into the cufflink comm.

As then Matisse walked in and had a bottle of what I could only describe as Kristal and two glasses as she placed them down on the coffee table in front of us and poured us both some as we got our glasses and she came and sat next to me.

"So where were we?" she asked circling my chest with her finger.

Meanwhile outside the hotel Kira was awaiting my call and with the dress she was wearing and the slight breeze outside wasn't helping her as she was freezing her ass off and was getting really pissed off with me.

_When is he gonna make the call? It's freezing out here! _

She needed to find a way in as she had no access card so she had no choice but to try and hotwire the elevator.

_Just wait till I get up there, I'm gonna pulverise that bitch and then I'm gonna bitchslap that pig for leaving me out here!_

As she was getting all fired up out there I was getting all hot with Matisse, we were now just on the couch making out as our tongues were down one another's throat as we were fuelled by the alcohol In our systems and she just tore my shirt off exposing my upper body as I went for her robe to undo it, as I slowly did I saw she was wearing black underwear on.

I was getting a little bit excited but the bounty was the main thing on my mind as I needed to contact Kira and tell her to move in.

She stopped kissing me and looked to me straight in the eye.

"Follow me." she whispered in my ear.

I did just that as she took me into the bedroom and then pushed me onto the bed as I fell back first onto it as she stood at the end smirking.

"Now let's begin." she said as then for some reason her voice sounded distant.

As my head began to spin, I was losing my vision and I started to feel sleepy as I then just blacked out.

"Works every time." she said bringing out some tools she had.

Meanwhile on the outside while I was unconscious Kira had made her way inside after jacking the elevator and eventually breaking it she stopped two floors away from me as she tried running but she ditched her shoes as they were slowing her down and ran unp the stairs and eventually making it to the floor.

She drew her gun out from under the dress of her thigh ready and loaded it as she crept up to the door and tried the lock as to her surprise it was open and quietly turned the door handle and entered.

The place was quiet…too quiet it made her a little uneasy and as he said if he didn't contact her within ten minutes but it had been twenty and she began to fear…actual fear that something has happened.

"Oh!…Mmmm….Ahhh!"

The sounds were coning from the bedroom as she quietly crept towards there and slightly opened the door and saw me lying down, tied up and her on top of me.

_Oh god is she? He's…She's…oh…that's it!_

CLICK as the sound of the gun's safety was off and the cold barrel was pressed on the back of Matisse's skull.

"Freeze…Bitch!" Kira said.

"Oh it's the bodyguard or should I say hunter." Matisse said.

"Get off him right now." Kira ordered as she slowly did get off my unconscious body.

Kira looked to my unconscious. "What did you do to him?" she asked.

"I drugged him, he'll be fine in a few hours." Matisse said.

"He'd better be or I'll goddamned make you pay!" Kira said.

"Alright then, but before you take me into custody, can I get some underwear?" Matisse asked.

"Ok go right ahead." Kira said as she went over to the dresser and opened it to get a pair of red ones out.

"Just so you know I knew both of you were hunters, of course I do have a price on my head, but you…Kira Dresden are one of the best ones who's come after me and your partner of course." Matisse said putting her underwear on as he hand was still in the drawer.

"But still not as smart as me!" she pulled out a gun from the dresser and pointed it at Kira as both women were at a John Woo standoff.

"How did you know who I am?" Kira asked as they circled one another.

"I'm not as stupid as I look, I make sure I know who I'm dealing with and getting your picture and using the system to find you wasn't hard but you friend well now he is a mystery." Matisse explained as she kept her eye on Kira with her gun pointed at her.

"Tell me about it, now don't do anything rash, just put the gun down and we'll do this reasonably." Kira reasoned with her.

"I'm not going to jail! I would rather die than that!" she shouted as she took the safety off her gun.

They kept on circling one another awaiting a move to be made or a mistake to capitalise on as they kept their eyes locked on to one another.

Matisse ran to the open door as Kira fired but she narrowly avoided the bullets and ran into the living area with Kira following as she ducked behind a wall for cover and peeked to see where she was covering by.

She slowly crept into the room and looked around pointing her gun in defence as from the corner of her eye she spotted her and quickly ducked or cover behind the couch as she fired at her.

The quick exchange of gunfire between both women as then Kira had enough and fired a couple of rounds at her as she was still ducked down and she fired rounds even though not looking where she was firing at…

"I'm not going to ask again…DROP THE GUN…BITCH!" Kira demanded as the gun was pressed to the back of her head.

She reluctantly dropped it and surrendered herself as it was pointless and was now at the mercy of the bounty hunter.

I began to awaken as I looked to the clock and saw it was now afternoon…the afternoon?

_How long was I out? What in the hell did she do to me? _

I then looked and saw I was on the bed, underneath some covers and was…

_I'm naked? How the hell did I…_

I then heard the bathroom door open and steam escaped the room as a feminine silhouette was among the steam as I figured it was her but to my surprise who it was.

"You're up, wondering when those drugs would wear off."

It was Kira, she just got out of the shower as all she had on was a bathrobe and a towel across her head…she actually looked hot.

_Wait? Did I just say…No…No…No what happened here?_

"What in the hell happened here?" I asked as I tried to make sense of what had happened.

"Just the usual shootout." Kira answered bluntly.

I then made an assumption by looking at my current state and that thought did come to my mind as I had to ask.

"Did she do anything to me?" I asked.

I saw the look on her face and that told everything.

"Oh…didn't think she'd go that far, so where is she?" I asked.

"I took her away and we got the bounty." Kira said as I was glad we got it.

"Nice, did she try to fight you?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Kira said as I saw some indications of a struggle and a gunfight as that answered my question.

"So you kicked her ass, cashed her in and…you haven't seen my…uh…well…y'know." I stuttered as I tried to avoid saying it to her.

She raised an eyebrow as she then realised what I meant and just turned her back to me and stopped. "By the way…not bad." she said walking into the living area.

I knew what she meant as I face palmed myself.

_You've gotta be kidding me!_

I then just pulled the covers over myself and hid myself in embarrassment.

**Oh dear poor TJ, now with another bounty on his belt with Kira's help what else is in store for him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
